1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to enlargement processing based upon a coordinate input operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
An increase in the resolution of a computer is accompanied by an increase in the amount of information displayed on a display (e.g., a monitor).
However, problems that arise with an increase in the amount of displayed information have been reported. For example, in a case where a computer is operated using a graphical user interface, an increase in resolution is accompanied by a reduction in the size of an on-screen area in which an operations is to be performed. As a consequence, finer manipulation becomes necessary and there is increased likelihood that erroneous operation will occur. For example, a slider button, a window resizing area and a close button, etc., which are used when performing window control such as in a multiple-window system, become small and difficult to operate.
Further, when use is made of a display employed in a conference or the like, often an input device having a coordinate input function such as a pen, digitizer or touch-sensitive panel is used. However, in case of such input using absolute coordinates, coordinate input of higher precision is required as resolution rises. For example, in order to perform an input from a position that is slightly displaced from the display position in case of such a display device (e.g., a screen), there are instances where the difference between the tip of a pen and the display position, which difference is ascribable to the thickness of the screen, leads to erroneous operation.
A method whereby an image of fixed extent corresponding to a position indicated by a cursor is enlarged and displayed without hiding the cursor is known as a method of solving the above-mentioned problem (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-133639). Also known is a method of reducing amount of movement of a mouse cursor or temporarily halting the movement thereof when the cursor is placed in an area for which a prescribed operation, such as movement of a window or a size change, has been set (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-133822). According to another known method, when a menu panel is displayed and a cursor is moved into the area of the menu panel, the sensitivity of an cursor movement is lowered to thereby facilitate menu operation (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-207441).
With the technique described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-133639, the finer details of an area in which an operation is to be performed can be displayed by enlarging the vicinity of the cursor. However, since the sensitivity of cursor movement does not change, a fine operation is required in order to manipulate a coordinate input apparatus.
Further, the technique described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-133822 is such that if the cursor passes through the prescribed area when the cursor is moved, the cursor slows down or stops temporarily within this area. The problem that arises is a decline in operability. Further, in the case of a coordinate input apparatus based upon absolute coordinates as entered by digitizer or pen, etc., it is not possible to diminish the cause erroneous operation.
Further, the drawbacks with the technique described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-207441 are that there is no improvement in operability in areas other than the menu panel, and that there is no diminution in the cause of erroneous operation in the case of a coordinate input apparatus based upon absolute coordinates as entered by digitizer or pen, etc.